


"Could this be Love?"

by colinsgay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colinsgay/pseuds/colinsgay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas moves into the bunker and it seems like nothing could get better. Until it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Could this be Love?"

" _Cas!_ " The yell echoed along the bare walls of the bunker, " _Get your ass in here! This is supposed to be your room, why am I doing all the work?_ "

Second later Cas appeared beside Dean, who stepped back, scowl spreading on his face. "Sorry. Sam told me you enjoyed doing 'manly work'."

Shaking his head, Dean replied, "Well there's one thing you've gotta learn about Sam, he's full of crap." The angel turned his head in confusion, so he explained, "He lied, Cas."

"Why would he do that?" Dean chuckled as he watched Cas's face turn into that of a pouting child's.

"Oh, c'mon. You don't actually think I _like_ to spend my time putting together furniture," Cas shrugged, "With instructions that aren't even in English, might I add!" His hands waved about, whilst holding the papers, before he rested them on the edge of the partially built shelf.

Cas stared at the paper he held, skimming over the multiple tears and the overall crumpled look. "I didn't know, Dean." He stepped closer, reaching his hand out to Dean's, before letting his fingertips rest against the back of his palm. "I'm sorry."

Dean glanced down when he felt Cas's hand brush his, trying to hide the fact that his stomach was doing flips-flops. "Forget it. We've got to get this thing finished, Game of Thrones comes on tonight, and there's no way I'm missing that.' He rambled, keeping the angel distracted from his slightly reddened cheeks.

"Well, how can I help?" Cas asked, inspecting the multiple tools laying on the ground around them. 

"You can start putting screws in the backside of this thing." He replied, patting the side of the shelf. "Ha. That sounded kinda dirty." He raised his eyebrows and grinned stupidly, then turned back to his work. He realized it was far less boring when Cas was there with him.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this super short story thing, i know it's not much but it keeps me writing. let me know if you liked it!! xoxo


End file.
